Lost The Angel
by teukiechu
Summary: kenapa kau begitu pasrah? Apa kau sudah putus asa? Apa kau berpikir kau menyusahkan kami dengan hidup seperti ini? Kau tidak ingin mencoba untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi? sebuah cerita tentang kepergian sang leader super junior


Leeteuk duduk termenung sendiri di pinggir kolam. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah member suju lain yang sedang bermandi ria di kolam pemandian air panas setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan mereka. Meski sudah lama memandang, namun bola matanya tak sedikit pun beralih ke objek lain, bahkan jika diperhatikan dari dekat, kedua bola matanya tidak menangkap objek apapun di hadapannya. Tatapan itu hanya sekedar tatapan kosong.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan pergi mengunjungi orang tua ku selama seminggu!" Kangin dengan penuh semangat mengatakan hal itu sembil menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelahnya cukup terkejut mendengar perkataannya, ia menatap kangin dengan kening yang berkerut. Lalu bertanya..

"seminggu? Apa itu tidak terlalu lama?"

"Tidak. Bahkan aku merasa seminggu pun belum cukup untuk menuntaskan semua rindu ku ini. Hahaha.." Kangin melebarkan senyumannya disertai tawa kecil.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Schedule mu minggu ini?"

"minggu ini? Minggu ini aku tidak punya Schedule apa pun . I'm Free!"

"Jinjja? Aku pikir, kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.." Leeteuk menundukan kepala dan berpura-pura cemberut.

"Hyung, kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. kita makan bersama, nonton bersama, latihan bersama, dan.. em.. setiap hari kita selalu bersama. Apa kau lupa?"

"Ne,Keureoseumnida. Kau sudah bekerja keras beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Bersenang-senanglah di sana dan cepat kembali. Aku akan sangat merindukan mu. Oh ya.. jangan lupa sampaikan salam ku untuk Paman dan Bibi, dan tolong katakan pada mereka aku sangat merindukan mereka. Lain kali aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk menemani mu mengunjungi mereka. Jaga diri mu baik-baik, makan tepat waktu, istirahat yang cukup dan jangan membuat paman dan bibi khawatir padamu." Ucap Leeteuk panjang lebar. Beberapa kali kangin mengangguk dan pada akhir kata Leeteuk, dia tersenyum gembira. Ia tahu semua yang baru saja Leeteuk katakan itu benar-benar tulus, tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pesannya itu. Terutama untuk kedua orang tua nya. Leeteuk benar-benar menyayangi orang tua Kangin, dan bukan hanya keluarga kangin saja tapi semua keluarga member suju lainnya. Bahkan, apabila ada kunjungan orang tua ke Dorm, saat para orang tua akan pulang mereka selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu Sang Leader untuk sedikit bertanya-tanya dan berpesan padanya, jadi tidak aneh lagi kalau Leeteuk begitu menyayangi para orang tua anggota SuJu.

"Tentu! Akan ku sampaikan." Sahut Kangin bersemangat. Namun, raut wajahnya seketika itu pun berubah. Lalu..

"hyung.."

"Wae ?" Leeteuk memandangnya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya yang selalu tampak basah itu.

"em.. Kau akan menunggu ku kan? Maksudku, Selama aku pergi kau tidak akan menjadi lebih dekat dengan member lain kan?"

"Ne . Aku akan menunggumu dan kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama lagi!" suaranya dilantangkan, agar terdengar meyakinkan di telinga Kangin. Untuk Sepersekian detik mereka berdua saling menatap dan tersenyum. Leeteuk merangkul ringan tubuh kangin dan Kangin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hyung.." tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang seolah-olah membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata dan memudarkan lamunannya dalam waktu singkat. Suara yang sangat di kenalnya, suara yang selalu didengarnya,Suara milik Donghae. Donghae yang basah kuyub mendekatinya dan menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

"sedang apa? Kenapa tidak mandi bersama? apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya donghae pelan.

"Aniyo . Aku baru saja akan pergi mandi bersama. ayoo kita mandi!" sahut Leeteuk memaksakan diri untuk bersemangat agar tidak terlalu merindukan kangin yang baru pergi 2 hari yang lalu.6

"Ayooo..!" Donghae menarik tangan hyung-nya dan berlari ke arah kolam, kemudian melompat dan menyipratkan air ke sekelilingnya. Leeteuk yang di tuntun hanya bisa menurut dengan tersenyum. Namun, karena tidak ada persiapan saat terjun ke dalam kolam alam itu, ia terjun dengan sangat tidak sempurna, dan tidak sedikit air yang masuk kedalam hidung dan airnya. Saat muncul ke permukaan ia sedikit terbatuk-batuk, tapi langsung di susul dengan tawa riang dari semua member Suju yang melihat hal itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Semua member (kecuali Kangin) sedang berada di ruang latihan dan berlatih untuk Super Show yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Namun, ditengah latihan tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk jatuh tergeletak di lantai dan lemas tak berdaya. Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu spontan berlari mendekati Leeteuk dan merangkulnya, diikuti member lain di belakang donghae. Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia terlalu panik, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sang leader, apakah dia kelelahan? Tapi kenapa ia tidak istirahat saja? Ataukah dia sedang sakit? Tapi tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Bermacam dugaan berkelebat hebat dalam pikirannya. Dia coba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan bertanya pelan pada Leeteuk agar member yang lain tidak ikut-ikutan panik.

"hyung, kau bisa mendengarku?" Donghae berbisik pelan di telinga Leeteuk. Namun dia tidak mendapat respon apapun, yang ia dapat hanya Leeteuk yang masih terkulai lemah dalam rangkulannya.

"apa yang terjadi?" ucap heechul

"dia kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang berdiri tepat di belakang Donghae

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" sambung si won

"mungkin Leeteuk-hyung kelelahan." Tungkas Sungmin.

"tapi, ini pertama kalinya tukkie-hyung seperti ini.." Ryeowook angkat bicara.

"ya. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Ayo, angkat dia ke mobil!" kata sang maneger memberi solusi. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sang Leader. Jadi ia putuskan untuk memeriksakan keadaan teukkie ke rumah sakit. Saat semua member ingin ikut dia hanya memperboleh kan 1 orang saja karena tidak ingin membuat keributan di rumah sakit. Dan Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang menawarkan diri, jadilah dia yang menemani sang maneger pergi ke Rumah sakit.

Saat menjalani pemeriksaan Leeteuk mengaku beberapa hari terakhir ini semenjak pulang dari pemandian alam yang tidak mendapat perawatan itu, kepala nya sering sakit, terkadang ia demam tinggi, mual, muntah, dan tak jarang lehernya tiba-tiba terasa kaku saat latihan atau pun saat beraktivitas. Awalnya dokter berpendapat mungkin Leeteuk terserang malaria. Tapi setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan lanjutan, ternyata Leeteuk mengidap penyakit yang benar-benar jauh dari perkiraan Dokter. Hasil pemeriksaan terakhirlah yang menjadi jawaban atas semua dugaan-dugaan mereka.

"Bagaimana hasilnya dok? Penyakit apa yang dideritanya?" tanya Eunhyuk mendahului manegernya.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan yang telah Saudara Leeteuk jalani, ia positiv mengidap 'Naegleria'." Sahut Dokter

"Penyakit apa itu? Apa Leeteuk-hyung bisa di sembuhkan?" tanya Hyukkie tak sabar

"Naegleria adalah salah satu jenis penyakit yang sangat mematikan. Untuk yang satu ini saya belum bisa memastikan, karena sampai sekarang belum ada yang tahu cara penyembuhannya! Saya minta maaf untuk itu."

"apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat yakin.."

"tidak mungkin, coba periksa sekali lagi, kau pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan! Cepat periksa sekali lagi!"

"Jeosonghamnida. Tapi semua hasil pemeriksaan ini sangat akurat.."

Eunhyuk tidak merespon lagi, dia tampak kaku. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia tahu ia akan segera menangis tapi ia kembali menatap dokter yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sang maneger hanya diam membisu ia perlu waktu untuk mencerna semua yang baru saja di dengarnya. Dan ia menjadi semakin tidak berdaya saat melihat pria yang duduk di sampingnya hampir menitikan air mata. Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa mengidap penyakit ini? Gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati. Dokter yang seakan bisa membaca pikirannya kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya..

"Penyakit ini disebabkan oleh Amoeba air tawar yang biasanya berkembang di air tawar hangat seperti tempat pemandian air panas yang tidak terurus itu. Amoeba itu masuk lewat hidung lalu menyerang dan merusak sel otak serta sum-sum tulang belakang. Gejala awalnya sama persis seperti yang di alami Leeteuk-ssi. Dan nantinya ia akan mulai kurang perhatian karena kerja otaknya yang mulai melemah dan lambat, ia akan kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, ia juga akan mengalami kejang-kejang serta berhalusinasi. Jadi saya sarankan agar Leeteuk-ssi segera menjalani perawatan khusus di Rumah sakit, saya tidak yakin cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi saya rasa untuk saat ini, cara ini lah yang terbaik. Dan karena ini penyakit yang mematikan, penyebarannya tentu akan sangat cepat. Dan.. maaf, " dokter berhenti sejenak, beliau menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya dengan pelan, ia tau apa yang akan ia katakan ini tentu semakin mengguncang perasaan Eunhyuk dan manegernya. Ia lalu melanjutkan dengan hati-hati..

"Leeteuk-ssi.. bisa meninggal kapan saja!" beliau menunduk setelah mengatakan hal paling penting itu, ia merasa seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan kejahatan paling besar di dunia ini. Sudut matanya menangkap tangan sang maneger yang sedang menepuk pelan punggung Eunhyuk. Dan telinganya menangkap suara eunhyuk yang terisak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Saat kembali ke Dorm, Ketika Eunhyuk mengatakan hal itu pada semua member, mereka semua berpikir Eunhyuk sedang mencoba untuk mempermainkan mereka. Mana mungkin seorang leeteuk yang selalu terlihat ceria tiba-tiba saja mengidap penyakit asing itu. Namun Eunhyuk tetap berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka, dengan menceritakan segalanya dengan jelas. Awalnya mereka semua masih yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan monkey itu hanya kebohongan, tapi semakin lama ia bercerita kepalanya semakin tertunduk dan ia mulai menangis. Semua yang mendengar ceritanya satu per satu mulai menitikan air mata. Dan saat cerita itu sudah tersebar ke media-media dan publik, bukan hanya para member suju yang menangis tapi semua E.L.F juga ikut menitikan air mata kesedihan mereka. Sejak saat itu pula, Leeteuk tidak pernah terlihat lagi, dia juga sudah mulai menjalani perawatan khusus di rumah sakit, perawatan yang hanya memperlambat kematiannya, bukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan saat semua orang sudah menitikan air mata dan mendoakan Sang Leader untuk kesembuhannya, hanya Kangin lah yang belum tau apa pun tentang peristiwa itu. Kini hari-hari para member Suju tidak secerah dulu, mereka lebih banyak murung dan terduduk lemas. Hari-hari mereka jadi kacau dan tidak penuh dengan semangat. Semua Schadule mereka terpaksa di Cancel oleh sang maneger termasuk Super Show yang akan mereka laksanakan. Pikiran mereka tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang tentang Hyung mereka..

Setelah membaca Alkitab, Si won kembali berlutut dan mulai menangis di depan altar Tuhan. Ia tahu sangat mustahil Leeteuk bisa lepas dari penyakit yang mencengkramnya itu. Tapi, saat ini ia merasa disinilah satu-satunya tempat yang paling tepat baginya untuk meminta pertolongan, karena bagi Tuhan tak ada yang Mustahil di matanya. Pelan-pelan pria itu mulai berbicara kepada Tuhan..

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan hidup kami tanpa Teukkie-hyung? Apa kami bisa melewati cobaan ini? Ini begitu sulit.. bagaimana semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika salah satu dari kami sedang tidak baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kami bisa menjalani semuanya bersama, sementara salah satu dari kami sedang mencoba untuk memperjuangkan keselamataannya seorang diri? Begitu banyak orang di dunia ini, tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Leeteuk-hyung? Kenapa bukan.. aku? Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita! Itu bukan dia, dia tidak pantas untuk itu. Dia orang yang baik. Tolong.. tolong sembuhkan dia Tuhan.. Amin." Si won mengakhiri kata-katanya dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat ia tiba di depan pintu dorm suju, ia menemukan Kangin sedang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu dorm mereka, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Ia mendekati Hyung-nya dan bertanya.

"Hyung, kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya si won berharap bisa menemukan suatu petunjuk. Tiba-tiba pintu dorm yang tadinya sedikit terbuka kini terbuka lebar diikuti dengan Eunhyuk yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hyung, sudah datang? Kenapa tidak masuk? Mari ku bantu!" ucap Hyukkie seraya mengambil tas dari genggaman Kangin. Tapi kangin menghempaskan tangan eunhyuk.

"apa itu benar?"

"apa?" tanya eunhyuk

"aku tanya, apa itu benar? apa benar Leeteuk sedang sekarat? Apa benar dia akan meninggal?" kali ini Kangin berkata dengan nada yang tinggi dan air mata yang mulai mengalir rapi membasahi pipinya. Mendengar suara Kangin yang keras itu, semua member yang berada di dalam dorm langsung berlari keluar.

"Kau mendengarnya?" eunhyuk balik bertanya

"kenapa tidak ada yang mengabarkanku? Bagaimana bisa aku selalu tersenyum disana, sementara disini Hyung-ku sedang berjuang menahan sakitnya tanpa ada senyuman sedikit pun?" kangin jatuh terduduk tepat saat semua member keluar melihat apa yang terjadi. Rupanya Kangin mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang bagaimana mereka harus menyampaikan hal ini pada Dirinya? Tapi kini ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semua member pun mulai menangis lagi tanpa menghiraukan udara dingin yang sedang menyelimuti mereka.

Sudah seminggu Leeteuk berbaring di Rumah sakit dan sudah seminggu pula Suju hehilangan 'Angel Without Wings' mereka. Hari ini, giliran Donghae yang menjenguk Leeteuk. Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat teukkie ia masih berhenti sejenak dan berusaha menguatkan hatinya agar dia tegar dan tidak akan menangis didalam. Dan PREEKK.. Donghae melangkah pelan memasuki kamar rawat leeteuk. Leeteuk yang terbaring menatap langit-langit tidak merespon apapun.

"Annyeong hasseyo? Ini aku, Donghae.. masih ingat?" Donghae sedikit berbasa-basi. Ia mengerti kenapa teukkie tidak meresponnya, karena kerja otaknya yang mulai melemah dan halusinasi yang terus dialaminya. Ia berpikir mungkin saat ini eeteuk sedang berhalusinasi lagi. Donghae lalu melanjutkan..

"bagimana keadaanmu? Aku dan adik-adik mu sangat merindukan mu. Apa kau juga merindukan kami? Kapan kau akan pulang? Kapan kita akan akan berlatih bersama lagi? Apa kita bisa bermain bersama lagi?" ia menggenggam tangan leeteuk erat-erat.

"baiklah, aku akan membasuh wajahmu dulu.." Donghae mengambil Washlap dan langsung membasuh lembut wajah hyung-nya itu. Kini ia akan memakaikan lotion wajah ke wajah Leeteuk, dan tepat saat jari-jarinya menyentuh pelipis kanan hyung-nya, ia merasa tangannya sedikit basah. Ternyata Leeteuk sedang menangis. Ia menatap pria itu dengan iba, lalu berkata..

"hyung.. kau menangis? Kanapa kau menangis? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Donghae perlahan

"tidak.. aku seperti mayat hidup bukan?" kini Leeteuk mulai berbicara dan ia mengakhiri perkataannya dangan seulas senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan.

"Aniyo! Siapa yang mengatakannya? Kau masih seperti dulu.. kau masih terlihat tampan!" Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar perkataan donghae.

"Fishy.. aku.. minta maaf." Kata Leeteuk membuat donghae hampir menangis, tapi donghae berusaha memperkuat pertahanannya.

"untuk apa?"

"maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga mu dengan baik. Seharusnya sekarang aku yang menjaga mu, tapi kini kau yang duduk di sampingku dan menjagaku. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna.. Aku yakin ayah mu pasti sedang memarahi ku dari atas sana, karena tidak bisa mengindahkan pesannya.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.." donghae terduduk lemas ia semakin tidak kuat, pertahanannya pun mulai runtuh ia lalu menangis tapi tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Tidak hyung. Kau tidak bersalah. Sebenarnya.. aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku yang membuat mu seperti ini. Aku yang menarik tangan mu masuk ke dalam kolam. Aku yang.. membuat mu jadi begini." Donghae mulai terisak. Tapi leeteuk menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang dan jangan menangis.

Saat Donghae kembali, semua member sudah berkumpul. Eunhyuk menghampiri donghae lebih dulu dan duduk didekatnya. Ryeowook datang dengan membawa secangkir coklat panas, ia meletakannya di depan Donghae dan memberi isyarat agar ia segera meminumnya. Tiba-tiba Kangin datang mengahampirinya dan langsung mengintrogasinya..

"Teukkie-hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya kangin spontan

"ia baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak ada peningkatan.." sahut Donghae lemas

"apa yang ia katakan? Apa ia akan kembali bersama kita?" tanya Sungmin

"tidak.. mungkin dia akan pulang sebentar lagi." Jawab kyuhyun.

"dia.. aku tidak percaya kalau dia Hyung-ku! Dia bukan, dia.. " air mata donghae langsung tumpah dan tak bisa di bendung lagi. Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya langsung merangkulnya hangat.

"Dia.. Bukan eeteuk-Hyung, Hyung-ku selalu ceria. Dia selalu memelukku saat ia melihatku. Dia selalu menggodaku. Dia selalu bertanya apa kah aku sudah makan? Dia selalu.. Mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, orang itu.. tidak melakukan apapun padaku! Dia hanya.. menangis" Donghae semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Eunhyuk pun membanjiri baju belakang Donghae dengan air matanya. Kangin yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara..

"dia.. menangis? Kenapa..? dia tidak pantas! Dia tidak pantas untuk itu!"

"aku tahu perasaan mu hyung, aku tahu kau lah yang paling terluka tapi percayalah.. Tuhan selalu bersama kita. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan tidak akan meninggalkan teukkie-hyung. Dan juga kita. Teruslah berdoa untuk hyung." Si won memeluk kangin dengan lembut.

"itu benar. kalau hyung pulang nanti, aku akan membelikannya semua benda berwarna putih untuknya!" sambung sungmin

"kalau Leeteuk-hyung tidak bisa berjalan lagi, aku akan menjadi kedua kakinya. Dan kau sungmin-hyung, kau harus siap menjadi kedua tangannya!" kata kyuhyun, sungmin pun mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook yang sejak awal hanya berdiri mematung berlari meninggalkan semua yang ada di situ. Ia berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah foto. Tampak dua orang pria dalam foto tersebut, yang satu meletakan tangan kanannya di depan mulutnya dan yang satunya lagi memanyunkan bibirnya seolah ingin mencium pria dihadapannya itu.

"sampai saat ini aku masih tidak yakin kalau semua ini nyata. Katakan kalau semua ini hanya kebohongan! hyung.. kau kemana? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang? Apa kau tersesat? Aku akan menjemputmu!" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap foto di depannya. Yesung yang tadi mengejarnya berdiri di balik punggungnya dan mulai menangis.

"hyung.. kapan kau akan pulang? Apa kau sudah makan? Aku sudah punya banyak resep baru.. cepatlah pulang, aku akan membuatkan semuanya untuk kau cicipi. Aku berjanji, aku akan memasakan apa pun yang kau inginkan saat kau pulang nanti. Sungguh!" kini bukan hanya yesung yang ada di belakangnya tapi semua personel suju sudah berada di balik tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia lalu melanjutkan..

"kau tau, harusnya waktu itu aku membiarkan mu mencium ku, tidak perlu berusaha untuk selalu menghindari mu. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mencium mu.. juga memelukmu. Apa kau juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama? Aku berharap kau juga." Ryeowook semakin tenggelam dalam isak tangisnya.

"Wookie.." panggil Eunhyuk seraya membalikan tubuk Ryeowook.

"apa kau merindukan nya?" lanjut Hyukkie

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin memasak untuk nya!"

"kau merindukannya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memeluk ryeowook, ryeowook membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan itu, kamudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Donghae mendekati mereka berdua lalu memeluk keduanya.

"Jangan berbohong.. kalau kau berbohong dia akan semakin memburuk!" ucap Donghae

"Hyung. Aku.. sangat merindukannya! Aku sadar aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Leeteuk-hyung." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Dia juga sangat merindukan kita semua Hyung!" sambung Shindong..

"Kalau dia juga merindukan ku, kenapa dia tidak pernah datang? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mencari ku? Padahal hampir setiap malam aku menunggunya. Jika malam ini ia tidak datang, aku selalu berusaha tegar dan berkata mungkin hari ini dia sibuk, besok.. besok dia pasti akan datang. Tapi sudah seminggu.." jelas Ryeowook

"Dia.. Dia juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa! dia sekarat, dia sedang berjuang, berjuang untuk kesembuhannya." ucap Heechul dengan suara yang ditinggikan.

"kalau begitu, karena Shindong mengatakan bahwa Leeteuk-hyung merindukan kita semua.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama mengunjunginya?" sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana. Si won bisa menangkap maksudnya itu, dan ia pun ikut bicara..

"itu ide yang bagus.. apa kalian setuju? Kita bisa pergi bersama besok." Usul si won dengan raut wajah yang di paksa seceria mungkin. Semua member balik menatapnya lalu mengangguk penuh arti..

Besoknya Dirumah sakit, Leeteuk bertanya pada ibunya..

"ibu, apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" tanya leeteuk perlahan-lahan. Ibu-nya tidak mampu menjawab, ia merasa sangat terpukul mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja..

"Kenapa ibu hanya mengangguk? apa ibu ragu?"

"kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan kembali sehat seperti dulu lagi.. kau akan kembali bernyanyi di atas panggung lagi.. kau akan.." tiba-tiba Leeteuk memotong kalimat ibunya yang belum selesai di ucapkannya.

"ibu.. lihat aku!" ibu nya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan wajah yang benar-benar kacau.

"kenapa ibu harus berbohong? aku tahu aku akan mati bu.. jadi jangan membohongi ku terus." Jelas leeteuk.

"anakku.. ibu sangat menyayanyi mu. Ibu tidak bisa kehilanganmu.. ibu takut, ibu terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan ini. Kenapa Tuhan melakukan hal ini pada mu? Kau anak yang baik, kau tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini!" tangis ibunya pun seketika itu pecah. Ibunya tertunduk mencium tangan putranya itu. Semua saudara perempuannya yang ada disitu memandangnya dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajah mereka, dan pada saat itu semua member suju sudah masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Leader mereka. Saat Sungmin hendak membari salam, tiba-tiba Heechul memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk tetap diam.

"Ibu ketakutan? Aku.. juga sangat ketakutan. Kalau kita berdua ketakutan siapa yang akan menenangkan siapa?" tanya leeteuk sedih.

"kau ketakutan?" ibunya mendongak menatapnya dan semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"Ya. Aku.. sangat ketakutan. Aku takut kalau sawaktu-waktu Tuhan memanggilku dan aku belum siap. Aku takut meninggalkan ibu, kakak, adik, ayah, dan semua dongsaeng ku di Suju.. aku takut.. membuat kalian semua sedih, aku takut tidak bisa menemani kalian lagi, aku takut tidak bisa melihat kalian lagi, aku takut menutup mata ku saat malam hari, aku takut aku akan mati saat aku takut.. sungguh aku benar-benar sangat takut. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya kenapa Tuhan memilihku! Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk ini. Aku tahu Tuhan melihat semua ini, dan dia pasti akan memperhitungkan semua ini. Dia memilihku karena dia menyayangi ku.. dan Saat aku sudah tidak ada nanti, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.. karena dia juga akan menyayangi ku sama seperti kalian semua menyayangi ku. Jadi, ibu jangan takut lagi.. karena aku juga sangat ketakutan" air matanya mengalir begitu deras tapi ia terus berusaha tersenyum, ia tidak ingin membuat semua orang di sini sedih karenanya. Tapi, percuma.. semuanya sudah terlanjur menangis.. bahkan mereka semuapun mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

"Leeteuk anakku, maaf kan ibu. Ibu tidak tau kalau kau setakut itu.." ibunya merangkulnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba ibunya melepaskan rangkulannya karena ada seseorang yang mulai berbicara pada sang Leader.

"Hyung.. apa kita bisa bersama lagi? Kau akan membangunkan ku setiap pagi lagi?" tanya sungmin polos.

"Aku.. tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu lagi. Maafkan aku." Leeteuk mengatakan hal itu dengan bersusah payah, karena kepalanya mulai terasa sakit dan penglihatannya pun mulai kabur, bahkan kalau sungmin tidak mendekatinya mungkin ia tidak akan tau siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau pernah berkata kau akan selalu ada untuk kami karena kau adalah Hyung kami? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengingkari nya?" ia mulai menangis karena mengingat semua kenangan bersama hyung-nya itu,

"oh.. Wookkie . kau kah itu?" ucap Eeteuk sambil menatap lurus melewati bahu si won, si won yang sadar akan keberadaannya yang menghalangi penglihatan Leeteuk ke arah Ryeowook sedikit menyingkir dan membiarkan ryeowook maju mendekati Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapa ku?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit kecewa melihat Wookkie yang terus saja menunduk, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari diri pria kecil itu.

"Aku.."

"kenapa? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi padamu ?" tanya Leeteuk cemas

"Aku.. sangat membenci mu Hyung!" semua orang yang ada dalam kamar rawat Leeteuk langsung terlonjak kaget tak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa seorang Kim Ryeo Wook akan berkata seperti itu. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, dan sebenarnya Wookkie sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu, padahal ia sangat merindukan Hyung Angel-nya itu. Tapi perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengerti kenapa ia berkata seperti itu dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya pelan dan menjelaskan dengan baik.

"kau tau, setiap malam.. aku tidak pernah tidur nyenyak. Aku selalu terjaga menunggu mu datang memarahi ku dan Yesung-Hyung agar segera tidur, mengucapkan selamat malam dan mencium keningku. Tapi, kau tidak pernah datang menemui ku. Sehari kau tak datang aku pikir kau sedang sibuk dan aku berkata pada diri ku sendiri besok pasti kau akan datang. Lalu kau akan meminta ku memasak makan malam untuk mu. Ternyata kau tidak pernah datang menemui ku.. Hyung.. aku.. Aku.. benar-benar sangat merindukan mu! Aku mohon tetaplah disisiku dan jangan pergi lagi. Aku mendapat banyak kesulitan saat kau tak ada di dekat ku. Selama ini kita memang tidak begitu dekat tetapi Aku tau kau adalah Hyung yang terbaik diantara semua Hyung yang terbaik.." Ryeowook tersenyum datar. Dan Leeteuk tetap menangis mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku..pasti akan mati. Jadi.. aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi. Apa kau akan semakin membenciku karena itu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi

"Aku tidak tau dan aku juga tidak ingin tau kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi, satu hal yang ingin ku tau kenapa kau begitu pasrah? Apa kau sudah putus asa? Apa kau berpikir kau menyusahkan kami dengan hidup seperti ini? Kau tidak ingin mencoba untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi?" Heechul angkat bicara dengan mata yang sudah memerah karena terlalu benyak menangis.

"Aku hanya merasa itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi.."

"kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami saat harus kehilangan mu? Bagaimana harus tetap tersenyum di depan semua E.L.F sementara kau disini merasa kesakitan? Bagaimana kami bisa melanjutkan hidup kami sementara kami kehilangan tangan kanan Super Junior? Bagaimana kami bisa terbang dengan sayap yang patah? Kau tau berapa banyak member suju yang selalu berlari padamu saat sedang menghadapi masalah? Seberapa besar usaha kami untuk tetap ceria di hadapan mu agar membuatmu lebih tegar? Agar kau tau bahwa kau tidak sendirian? Agar semuanya terasa mudah bagimu?" tanya Heechul disertai air mata yang bercucuran dan senyuman kecut di bibirnya.

"Aku bukanlah Leader yang baik, kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpa ku!" Leeteuk tersenyum namun ia terus saja menangis.

"Ya. Kau benar Hyung, kau bukan Leader yang baik. Leader yang baik tidak akan mungkin membiarkan dongsaeng-nya melangkah sendirian. Kau adalah pria yang cengeng, kau tidak tampan, kau tidak pandai, kau naif, dan kau selalu ingin tidur.. tapi.. kau yang membuat kami semua bisa seperti ini. Kau yang menggenggam tangan kami saat kami merasa gugup, kau yang menguatkan kami semua saat kami merasa putus asa dan tidak mampu, kau yang membuat kami merasa tenang saat sedang menghadapi masalah. Kau memang bukan leader yang baik dan sempurna, tapi kau adalah leader yang hebat. Dan Aku sadar aku sangat membutuhkan mu karena aku menyayangimu Hyung." Eunhyuk merasa pipinya memanas mukanya menjadi semerah tomat, ia terlalu kesal mendengar kata-kata hyung-nya yang sudah putus asa. Akhirnya ia mengatakan semuanya dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa ada yang menahan. Pada saat yang sama Kangin yang sudah merasa dada nya sesak karena tidak bisa membendung rasa sedihnya lagi, langsung berlari keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Leeteuk terkejut melihat kangin. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kangin sudah kembali, ia tahu kangin semestinya sudah kembali dari beberapa hari yang lalu tapi karena Kangin tidak pernah datang melihat nya ia berfikir Kangin masih bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya.

"Gomawo hyukkie, Saranghaeyo.. Donghae.. tolong antarkan aku pada Kangin.." leeteuk meminta dengan sangat iba. Donghae pun mengangguk dan mengabulkan permintaanya. Saat Leeteuk -yang terduduk di kursi roda- dan Donghae tiba di taman Rumah sakit di ikuti dengan semua member dan keluarga teukkie. Leeteuk melihat Kangin sedang duduk sendirian dan terisak. Beberapa kali ia melihat kangin mengusap air matanya namun air matanya terus mengalir seolah tidak akan berhenti. Donghae mendorong kursi roda Leeteuk mendekati Kangin.

"Kangin.. kau sudah kembali? Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak mengabari ku? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Dasar anak nakal!" tanya Leeteuk bertubi-tubi seakan ingin menyembunyikan rasa sedih nya. Agar ia bisa melupakan kata-kata heechul dan eunhyuk yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk menghilang dari hidup mereka.

"Ya Hyung. Aku sudah kembali.." jawab kangin masih tertunduk.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku? Kenapa kalian semua yang datang menjengukku tidak ada satupun yang memelukku?" mendengar itu, Ryeowook langsung berlari dan memeluk Leeteuk lekat-lekat, lalu menangis di pundaknya..

"Hyung.. kau jangan merasa takut lagi. Kami semua ada disini, kami selalu ada untuk mu. Karena kita adalah Super Junior, Selamanya kita adalah Super Junior. Dan Kali ini biarkan aku yang meminjamkan pundak ku untuk mu bersandar saat kau ketakutan.. Aku mencintaimu Hyung, Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu!"

"Wookkie, aku juga ingin memeluknya kau harusnya tidak memeluknnya secara penuh.." kata sungmin sambil memeluk Leeteuk setelah menghempaskkan Ryeowook ke sebelah kiri nya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan mu Hyung. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Kata eunhyuk tulus.

"Kau selalu membuat ku iri hyung, kau terlalu berkilau diantara kami, bahkan kebaikan mu mengalahkan ketampananku. Tetaplah jadi dirimu Hyung, jangan pernah berubah." Si won maju dan merangkul leeteuk dengan hangat.

"Hyung, terima kasih untuk semua perhatianmu. Aku selalu mendoakan mu." Ucap kyuhyun seraya memeluk Hyung Angel-nya itu.

"Ya! Park Jung Su, Kau benar-benar orang yang hebat. Aku bangga untuk mu!" Heechul menambahkan

"Kau akan selalu punya tempat di hati kami.." Yesung ikut menyumbang kata-kata.

"kenapa kalian semua berkata seperti Leeteuk-Hyung akan pergi jauh? Dasar bodoh! Hyung cepat sembuh, kami semua mencintaimu!" Shindong tersenyum sangat manis menatap Leeteuk. Donghae melangkah maju ke hadapan teukkie lalu berkata..

"Hyung kau sudah sangat baik pada ku. Kau selalu punya waktu untuk ku, saat aku benar-benar merasa jatuh kau dengan sudah payah menghiburku dan memberi ku semangat. Selama ini kau sudah bekerja keras untuk kami semua. Sekarang ganti aku yang akan menjaga mu dan menghiburmu..kau jangan pernah merasa bersalah pada ayah ku karena tidak bisa menjaga ku. Ayah ku pasti bisa memahami semuanya. Jangan khawatirkan aku hyung, tetaplah tersenyum. Aku mencintai mu Hyung!" Jelas Donghae tulus, kali ini ia tidak menangis ia benar-benar tidak menangis. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar yakin dengan kata-katanya tadi, ia akan menghibur dan menjaga Leeteuk jadi ia harus lebih tegar dan kuat dari pada Leeteuk. Kini tinggal Kangin yang belum mengatakan apa pun pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk kembali mengalihkan pandangaanya ke wajah Kangin dan menunggu Kangin berbicara padanya.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar menepati janji mu. Kau benar-benar menunggu ku. Aku sangat terharu saat mengetahui hal itu. Aku dengar penyakit yang menyerang mu ini bisa menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan Kau hanya bisa bertahan selama 3-7 hari saja. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari seminggu dan kau masih bisa berbicara di hadapan ku dengan sehat. Aku sangat tersentuh untuk itu.. terima kasih hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Kangin disertai beberapa air mata yang menetes.

Mereka semua kemudian berpelukan dan tersenyum bersama. tiba-tiba Leeteuk meminta si won untuk memindahkannya ke kursi taman .

"Ryeowook.." Leeteuk menepuk pelan bagian kosong di sampingnya, memberi isyarat agar wookkie duduk di sampingnya. Wookkie yang langsung paham segera duduk di sampingnya dan menatap Leeteuk dalam seolah bertanya ada apa Hyung?

"Aku ingin meminjam pundak mu.. sudah lama aku tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan kali ini aku merasa sangat mengantuk, bisakah aku tidur sebentar di pundakmu? 5 menit saja.. cukup 5 menit" Leeteuk memohon pada Ryeowook, dan tentu Ryeowook dengan senang hati meminjamkan bahunya kepada sang Leader kasayangannya.

"tidurlah hyung, aku akan menjagamu!" Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti. Semua yang ada di situ hanya diam membisu menatap apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

5 bulan kemudian...

Ryeowook menatap bangku disampingnya dengan lemas. Lalu meletakan sebuah karangan bunga di atasnya. Semua member hanya menatapnya, tidak ada satu pun yang berani bersuara..

"Hyung.. ini sudah lewat dari 5 menit, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah bangun? Apa ada orang lain selain aku yang sudah bersedia menjaga dan meminjamkan bahunya padamu?" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wookkie, biarkan dia pergi . jangan membuat dia mengkhawatirkan kita lagi. Biarkan dia menemukan kebahagiaannya." Gumam Kangin pelan seketika itu juga ia memegang tangan wookkie dan membantunnya berdiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang yang mulai terisak disamping Heechul, Heechul langsung merangkulnya kedalam pelukan dan membiarkannya menangis dalam diam, namun setelah beberapa detik dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir dan berkata..

"Aku sangat merindukannya saat ini, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku ingin berbicara lagi dengannya, aku ingin menyentuhnya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin dia menggenggam tanganku, aku ingin dia yang sekarang merangkulku, tapi dia sudah tidak ada.. Dimana..? Dimana aku bisa menemukannya? Hyung aku mohon, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sekali saja.. Aku mohon.." Pinta Sungmin

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya.." sambung kyuhyun

"mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada di dorm, ah bukan.. apa mungkin sekarang dia ada di ruang latihan? Tidak-tidak.. pasti dia sedang mencari kita semua.. ayo! Kita harus segera pulang dan bertemu dengannya, dia pasti sudah menangis karena tidak menemukan kita dimana pun!" kyuhyun terus saja mengada-ada.

"Kyu, jangan seperti itu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka!" ucap si won

"tapi hyung.. itu benar.. Teukkie-hyung pasti sedang mencari kita sekarang, kau harus percaya padaku." Si won pun memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Mereka semua lalu berpelukan dan berjalan sejajar meninggalkan taman dan Rumah sakit itu dengan perlahan..

"Leeteuk-Hyung, selamat Jalan.. jaga dirimu dan jangan khawatirkan kami! Terima kasih untuk segalanya.. Kau selalu punya tempat di hati kami dan semua E.L.F! Kami mencintai mu Hyung!" ucap semua member dalam hatinya masing-masing.


End file.
